


Something Blue

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based on a prompt, boys in lingerie, i will write more legit clack at some point lol, this is literally just some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Cloud has a surprise for Zack.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun lil pwp fic I wrote while playing a prompt game with some friends! I was in a Clack mood so this happened LOL! I promise I'll write something more legit soon. The prompt was "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh." <3

Taking a deep breath, Cloud opens his eyes and stares in the mirror. His bright blue hues look back at him, but he can't bring himself to turn his gaze lower.

He flicks his eyes downward for just a second, seeing how pale his skin is. He bites hard on his lip, his blood throbbing against his cheeks. His face has never been so red, and against his milky white skin and his light blond hair, the color stands out even more than the turquoise-blue of what little clothes he's wearing.

This is so embarrassing.

Glancing up and down at himself, Cloud brushes his fingers over the bottom of the lace which splits in half just above his belly button. His eyes finally glance at himself, and of course, he immediately wants to take it off.

But... it's what Zack wants, right? He remembers a few off-hand comments about how cute lingerie is, how sexy girls look when they wear it. He also recalls seeing a few magazines in Zack's room of cute girls wearing a variety of... undergarments...

So yeah, Zack will probably love this.

His boyfriend is rather easy to please, especially when it comes to sex. Zack is always excited when Cloud takes the initiative. Actually, Zack's always excited when it comes to Cloud. He's quick and eager to jump into to bed (or where ever) with him.

But secretly, Cloud hopes this will make him _even more_ excited. He wants to see a very specific face, one of his all time favorites. He loves all of Zack's faces, but this one in particular... his brows raise up when his eyes widen, and his lips quirk up into a cute half-smile.

_"Cloud..."_

He can just hear the way Zack will breathe out his name, as if that alone is so fragile, and Cloud will break if Zack speaks any louder. Ah yes, it will be _so_ worth it in the end. (Even if he feels more embarrassed than ever.)

Zack's in the other room of his apartment, whipping up something for dinner. He's kind of a horrible cook, but Cloud appreciates it when Zack tries, and he always eats it. (Though Cloud is a terrible actor, and Zack usually figures out that Cloud hates his food.)

"Hey, Cloud! C'mere a minute! I need you to taste test something!"

Blushing, Cloud puffs out his chest, the small shirt moving with the flow of his air. He has to go out there sooner or later, so he supposes it's now or never. He kind of feels a little bad interrupting Zack's cooking, but he really wants this to be a surprise, and well, there's no better way to surprise someone then by doing it when they least expect it.

Tentatively, he wraps his hand around the door and pulls it open, stepping outside.

He sees Zack's back, and he’s humming softly as he flits about the kitchen, stirring at something in a pot. There's smoke rising from one of the pans, but Cloud decides it is best to ignore that for now... best not to distract himself from the plan.

"...What's...up?" he asks, his bare feet slowly walking towards Zack. He wants to tug on the small panties because right now _nothing_ is left up to the imagination and Zack will immediately be able to see everything. Not that he hasn't seen it before.

"Hey, have you seen the...? Oh."

Dropping the spoon into the pot, hot water splashes everywhere, hissing against the stove as Zack's mouth drops open.

" _O-Oh..._ " he stammers, and stares. His eyes widen, brows raising, and ah yes, his lip quirks upward into the most perfect, handsome smile. "Cloud," he says, his voice deep, as he steps towards him. His eyes dart about, unsure of where to look, but Cloud can tell he wants to _stare_. Maybe it's too much...

"It's... weird isn't it?" he mumbles, glancing down to the side, insecurity bubbling up inside of him.

"No! Cloud! No, oh my-...shit... no!" he babbles and immediately grips tightly at his shoulders. "Holy… no. It's not weird at all!" he says quickly, pushing back to look at him once more. "Bedroom..." he mumbles, stepping forward (after he's gotten his eye-fill) to kiss at his jaw. "Now."

"Don't you think you should... turn off the stove first?" Cloud says, blinking at the smoke rising behind Zack.

"Gah! Shit! You're right," he says, dashing toward the kitchen. It only takes him a second to turn everything off, and he runs back, grabbing Clouds wrist as he drags him back to the bedroom.

Zack's always so eager, and it's one of the things Cloud both loves and admires about the older man.

Immediately, he turns around pulling Cloud flush against his body as he presses their lips together, nipping on his lower. He moans softly, his large hands rolling down his hips. "Shit, Cloud, you look so good. Where... " he breathes, "where did this come from?"

He sighs, draping his arms around Zack's neck. "Dunno, wanted to surprise you with something. I know you like... this kinda stuff..."

"Well yeah!" he laughs against his jaw, pulling him towards the bed. He flops down on the edge, staring up at him. "Who _wouldn't_ want to see you in something like this?!" he pulls Cloud between his legs, tugging him forward. His hands slide up the lingerie, gently tweaking at his nipples.

"Ngh... Zack..." he whimpers, biting on his lips. Zack is always the perfect mix of rough and gentle, knowing exactly how to get Cloud's body to react. His cock twitches against the panties, the bulge against the lace growing bigger.

"Lucky me, getting to see such beautiful faces." Zack swipes his tongue across his lip. "Dammit... I love you so much," he mumbles, pressing his lips to Cloud's shoulder, nibbling at his pale skin. "I just wanna look at you..."

"Love you too... " Cloud replies, and pushes his hand against Zack's shoulder. A small smirk pulls across his lips as he gently forces Zack to lay back. "Then look... "

Straddling his hips, Cloud rolls himself down slowly, tugging the shirt over Zack's hair. Cloud's palm spreads out against Zack's muscular chest, and he leans forward, nipping at his chin. Zack's hands find their way to Cloud's ass and they grope at his bare skin, snapping the lace against his soft cheeks.

Cloud moans, feeling Zack's hands slip inside of the panties, his fingers tickling Cloud’s smooth skin. He slots their lips together, his tongue pressing against Zack's as their breath mixes in the small space between their hot mouths. Zack's hands pull the panties tighter against Cloud's cock, and he humps at Zack's hips, moaning into his mouth.

A hushed chuckle comes from Zack. "Seems you're enjoying just as much as I am," he teases, and Cloud immediately nips at his jaw.

"Shut up," he mumbles. He loves seeing Zack turned on, the noises and faces he makes are all perfection, and nothing gets Cloud going more.

Zack snaps the panties against Cloud's ass again, reaching back to get lube from the bedside drawer. He squirts some onto his fingers, pushing one inside of Cloud immediately. Neither of them are looking to take their time, and it’s possible Cloud is more eager than Zack, the pre-cum from his tip soaking at the front of the panties.

"Zack," he pants, his neck rolling back as he thrusts himself back against Zack's finger, welcoming the familiar, pleasurable stretch.

"That's it," Zack moans, stroking his hand through Cloud's blond hair. "Fuck yourself, Cloud," he chuckles, pumping the finger in and out tantalizingly slow.

But Cloud is in no mood for teasing, and he immediately obeys, pushing back as he lets the lace brush against Zack's chest. "More," he growls, leaning his head forward to capture Zack's lips again, moaning when the second finger is added.

He's impatient today, but seeing Zack look so excited and the anticipation of his reaction has Cloud reeling with desperation. He moves his ass back, letting Zack pump his fingers inside. "Hah… ngh... Z-Zack... l-lemme… ride you..." he moans

"Y-Yeah..." Zack pants, his own cheeks bright red. Cloud loves how much he affects Zack, even just by wearing this strange outfit.

Pulling back, he unzips Zack's pants and yanks down his underwear. Zack's just as hard as he is, his cock thick and ready. "Good," Cloud says, grabbing the lube to rub at Zack's cock, stroking up and down.

Zack’s cock throbs in his hand, and he’s pressing his head down against the pillow, moaning loud. "C'mon Cloud," he groans. "I need you..."

"Yeah... me too... I need you... too..." he whispers, sitting up as he pushes the panties to the side, his cock slipping out from the front. He sighs, feeling the cool air brushing against his length. Pressing Zack's cock to his entrance, he slowly lowers himself down, letting Zack stretch him completely. A shot of precum shoots from his tip, and Zack licks his lips, gripping at Cloud's hips as he sighs, leaning his head back, mouth open wide.

"Beautiful," Zack mumbles, brushing his thumbs over Cloud's thighs. "Now I really get to watch you."

"Y-Yeah..." Cloud pants and presses his hands against Zack's belly. Rising up, he quickly pushes back down, slowly fucking himself open. "Z-Zack," he moans, legs trembling against Zack's thighs.

"You look so good, C-Cloud...ngh..." he whispers, keeping his hands on Cloud's hips, helping him balance as he begins to bounce up and down on Zack's cock. It's hard for the dark-haired man to keep his composure, Cloud can tell from how sweaty his shaky hands are against his hips.

He presses his feet against the bed, slamming himself down over and over on Zack's cock. "Z-Zack," he moans so loud, his cock flopping against his stomach, the lace top swaying with each movement and thrust. "F-Fuck... Ngh..."

"D-Dammit Cloud," Zack grunts, thrusting his hips up fast to meet Cloud's movements. Their skin slaps together, wet and sticky from the fast pace. From this angle, Zack pushes against Cloud's prostate, and even leaning his head forward, Cloud can't stop moaning and panting, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Zack, I can't... I can't hold… b-back..." he groans.

"Don't... I wanna see your face..." he growls, pressing his feet against the bed, to raise his hips up even more, tilting his cock directly against Cloud's most sensitive spot.

His blue eyes widen, and he lurches forward, grabbing at Zack's hand squeezing hard. "C-Cumming! Zack...shit..." he moans, his head dropping back as his clenches around Zack's cock, his body shaking as his sac tightens, cum shooting up against his chest and Zack's.

"S-Shit Cloud, Y-You're clenching and I-...hah...ngh!" Zack grunts, slamming his cock up into Cloud once more as his finish pours up into his ass, his body trembling. "Shit..." he sighs, letting his head flop back against the pillow. "That... was amazing... Best. Sex. Ever."

Cloud sighs, his hands shaking against Zack's chest as he pulls himself off of Zack, slowly lowering himself down to press his lips against Zack's chin. "You say that every time."

"I really mean it this time! God... this outfit... it was so perfect. It looks... so damn good on you and holy... seeing you ride me... and your face when you came… Wow. Literal perfection. I love you," he explains, pecking at his lips.

"Stop," Cloud mumbles, burying his face against Zack's chest. His face is probably even redder now.

"Never get rid of this outfit," Zack pants, stroking down his back, his fingers fiddling with the clasp.

"Don't worry," Cloud chuckles, "I won't."

Why would he ever get rid of something that can get Zack going so fast?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly lil PWP. Adriana and Janie (and Janie saved my butt with this title) read this over for me and ahhhh it was so fun playing our prompt game. This was basically written in an hour so I APOLOGIZE if it's not great. Just a fun game hahah <3 Thanks for reading and hopefully better Clack will come soon LOL (aka not just smut)
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me <3


End file.
